Golpe de Realidad
by Loli Almendra
Summary: Lily descubre un importante secreto que la une irremediablemente a los Merodeadores. Precuela de Wizard's Monopoly. One Shot!


* * *

** Golpe de Realidad**

* * *

Iba a llegar tarde. 

Le iban a quitar su premio anual.

Bueno… no tanto, pero si la iban a sermonear, y su historial era impoluto, eso tenía que seguir igual.

Apuró el paso y cruzó como una exhalación el pasillo del tercer piso hasta que una mancha con pelo negro revuelto se interpuso en su campo de visión. James Potter estaba sentado de costado en el alféizar de un ventanal del castillo, con la espalda apoyada en el marco y las piernas flexionadas, las manos caían libres y su rostro miraba en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

A Lily la imagen la había hecho frenar como una estatua en el medio del pasillo. Era una postal. Inhala, exhala. El ritmo de su pecho al respirar la estaba hipnotizando, no sabia porque; pero de pronto James Potter se le antojaba. Creía que había pasado minutos parada en la misma posición; aunque solo hubiesen sido unos pocos segundos, decidió seguir camino, se había olvidado de su apuro; Potter era ambrosía, manjar de los dioses.

James giró su cabeza para mirarla justo cuando Lily estaba retomando su andar, el cual apuró al sentirse observada.

_¡No lo puedo creer! Acabo de girar y regresar sobre mis pasos._

_No voy a poder aparentar que acabo de recordar que el aula de Transformaciones est__á exactamente del otro lado del castillo._

_Mis piernas están haciendo lo que quieren, no voy a poder disimular, __¡__estamos solos en el pasillo!_

_¡Dios m__ío! Estoy parada enfrente de él. Lily, busca algo inteligente que decir, busca algo inteligente que decir…_

-Potter, tenemos reunión de prefectos-

-No soy prefecto, pero puedo ofrecerte una reunión conmigo en la sala Multipropósito, confiable y discreta- pronunció James haciendo resbalar su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-Avísale a Lupin y tírate por la ventana- Sintió la mirada de James haciendo contacto con su cuerpo, y un fuego se extendió por toda su espalda, la presencia de Potter la estaba intranquilizando demasiado en este último tiempo y él iba a darse cuenta de ello si no se mantenía alejada.

* * *

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_- 

-_¡Expecto…PATRONUM!_- Las ventanas del aula temblaron con estrépito bajo la irritable mirada esmeralda de la prefecta, que con un movimiento violento de su varita, las aseguró con tanta fuerza que colapsaron hacia adentro. Definitivamente, hoy no era su día para realizar hechizos.

Conjurar un Patronus era magia demasiado avanzada, pero ella necesitaba estar preparada; se encontraban en el preludio de una guerra social y elitista, y no quería morir sin dar pelea. Llevaba varias noches practicando allí, en aquella aula perdida en medio de la noche, y no lograba más que volutas de humo plateado. Miles de imágenes desfilaban en su cabeza, quizá era eso, tenía que concentrarse solo en una e intensificarla tanto hasta hacerla vívida, un recuerdo felíz.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió la magia correr por sus venas, cosquillear en su brazo y acumularse en sus dedos; hacer conexión con su varita y sus labios al pronunciar el hechizo. No supo como, pero de pronto abrió sus esmeraldas y se encontró contemplando como el humo plateado se arremolinaba para delinear cuatro patas; su entusiasmo creció y percibió la energía en cada poro de su piel, utilizando la varita de canal para materializar su magia.

Apareció el torso y comenzó a dibujarse la cabeza, pronto tuvo frente a sí a la cierva más hermosa que había visto en su vida, la luz de la luna llena que ya se escondía, entraba por el ventanal y la hacía más fabulosa todavía; era su patronus, su guardián.

El día estaba despuntando, había pasado toda la noche allí; con un movimiento de su varita invitó a la cierva a recorrer toda la sala mientras giraba y la seguía con la vista; entonces de reojo captó una imagen que la dejó sorprendida. Lejos, un licántropo perseguido por un ciervo trasponía los límites del bosque prohibido y entraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts justo cuando el sol bañaba su cuerpo que se encogía cada vez más y daba paso a una figura humana que caía desplomada sobre el césped.

Era Remus Lupin.

Sus ojos no daban crédito, tenía el torso completamente fuera de los límites de la ventana en el afán de tratar de vislumbrar más detalles. No es que ella no lo supiese ya, pero verlo era bastante diferente. Lily poseía una mente sumamente analítica, que pocos podían presumir de tener. Todas aquellas conversaciones que antes le hubiesen parecido normales, acudían a su cabeza en el momento indicado, proporcionándole detalles que le daban más y más forma a su idea.

_Sentido auditivo sumamente desarrollado_; Remus escuchaba hasta el mas mínimo susurro en un pasillo cercano a ellos durante sus rondas, _pase libre a la enfermería_; Lily era consciente de que a menudo el castaño pasaba alguna que otra noche en ese lugar, quizá los demás no se hubiesen percatado de ello, pero él debía excusarse por ausentarse de sus rondas, y a ella le parecía que cada uno de sus pretextos eran tan creíbles, que parecían pensados con mucha anticipación; y tenía casi un diccionario completo de ellos.

_Buenos reflejos, cansancio luego del plenilunio, miedo, reserva;_ cada vez que ella intentaba sonsacarle algo en alguna conversación,_"Que tipo de enfermedad crónica tiene tu mamá? Tal vez podría hacerse tratar con magia… eso ser__í__a mejor, no volverías tan cansado de esas visitas, Remus"_; él se quedaba como descolocado, seguramente procesando a toda velocidad una respuesta convincente.

Remus Lupin era una persona muy reservada, y Lily podía hacerse una idea del porque; pero de todas formas, siendo ella en extremo observadora, había sabido unir todos aquellos retazos inconexos y armar el rompecabezas. Podría haber estado equivocada, la fuerte sospecha final que tenía quiza pudiese haber influido en la manera de juntar y analizar la información, dicho en otras palabras, tal vez estuvo buscandole la quinta pata al gato. De todas formas, en ese mismo momento, tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos.

Dumbledore lo sabía también, de eso estaba segura; y por ende, el Ministerio de Magia tenía que estar al corriente. La rapidez de sus conclusiones la sorprendió, cualquiera podía saberlo así como ella lo había descubierto. Las posibles consecuencias se dibujaron en su mente con rapidez. En el contexto marcado por una guerra inminente, esa información podría resultar una bomba de tiempo para Remus, y ella sospechaba que el Ministerio, que tan apretado se encontraba últimamente por toda la comunidad mágica, no toleraría que la sociedad al completo se enterara de la presencia de un licántropo en Hogwarts; significaba dar explicaciones a aquellos que consideraban al colegio el único lugar seguro para sus hijos; manchaba la imagen de su perfecta campaña de concientización social en contra de las artes oscuras, que a pesar de todo, era por demás idiota.

Volvió a observar atentamente la escena, el ciervo llegó junto a Remus y comenzó a cambiar su forma; las patas se transformaron en piernas, un viento furioso pareció arremolinarse en torno al animal que fue reemplazado por un torso firme y una mata de pelo negro azabache revuelto; entonces ahí Lily dejó de pensar, fijó su vista en la nueva silueta cuando llegó a sus oídos un fuerte ladrido de advertencia. Miró fijamente su Patronus, que aún flotaba cerca suyo, y volvió a mirar hacia afuera, como sacando conclusiones.

Un animago.

Un ciervo.

La realidad la golpeo con la fuerza de una cachetada.

James Potter se transformaba en ciervo.

* * *

-Es una cierva- 

-¿Que?-

-Tu patronus, una cierva-

-Si, ya lo sabía, gracias – Respondió rápidamente Lily Evans al mismo instante en el que decidía bambolear para atrás su lustrosa cabellera pelirroja en un gesto de superioridad, darle la espalda al muchacho, y luego emprender la retirada. No era aconsejable permanecer más de cinco frases cerca de Sirius Black.

-Parece que después de todo nuestra perfecta prefecta tiene secretitos que esconder¿verdad?-

Lily giró su cabeza sonriendo de lado, irónica y risueña; una carcajada totalmente falsa afloró de sus labios, demasiado rápida para sonar convincente, perfecta para salir del paso; ella también sabía jugar. Al parecer Sirius captó perfectamente el desafío, porque levantó su mano derecha con una sonrisa burlona, la llevó a su frente y ejecutó el saludo militar; parecía estar disfrutando de la escena. La prefecta continuó caminando apresuradamente y cuando hubo avanzado unos cuantos pasos meneando la cabeza, se paró en seco, apoyó su espalda contra la pared y sintió los nervios trepar ágilmente por su pecho.

De pronto, Lily tuvo la certeza de que Black sabía donde iba a estar ella y la había esperado únicamente para decirle aquello.

* * *

-Evans nos estaba viendo, Prongs.-

-¿Qué?-

-Anoche, en una ventana.-

James Potter levantó sus orbes color avellana y las clavó violentamente en las grises de su mejor amigo. Se hizo el silencio unos segundos, mientras el moreno asimilaba la noticia y sus facciones se contraían en una expresión de susto. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y salió del cuarto corriendo.

Sirius Black se encontró mirando la puerta abierta con una sonrisa enorme.

* * *

James corrió por todo el castillo, con el Mapa del Merodeador en la mano y la varita iluminando el camino por delante. Ya estaba cerca del aula que señalaba el mapa, _"Lily Evans"._

Lily no supo como ni porqué, pero cuando lo vió entrar en el salón donde practicaba su patronus se dió cuenta; era una redundancia se dijo, el sabía que ella sabía. Tal vez fue por la mirada segura con la que avanzó hacia ella, abriéndose paso entre los bancos. Quizá también tuvo que ver el hecho de que se sentía chiquita y asustada, ahí parada, en el medio de una habitación inmensa llena de la seguridad de James Potter.

-Escucha Evans, no voy a dar vueltas y tampoco vengo a molestarte. Se lo que viste y esto no es un tira y afloje de los nuestros, es algo muy serio- sentenció James muy tranquilamente.

-Gracias Potter, pero sola puedo darme cuenta de la dimensión de las cosas- le contestó, con la poca altanería que le quedaba ante semejante ataque. –No voy a decir nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa, Remus también es mi amigo-

James sintió la sinceridad de sus palabras y sin más saludo que una inclinación de cabeza, salió del lugar con un peso menos encima.

Lily se quedó tiesa, percibió como las paredes del aula se achicaban hasta presionarle la cabeza y sofocarla. Si Potter de por sí le parecía arrebatador, habiendo comprobado los límites de su lealtad y madurez, percibiendo su presencia que aún flotaba en torno de ella, lo deseó terriblemente.

Supo entonces, que estaba empezando a mirarlo desde otra perspectiva.

* * *

Detuvo un momento su paso en la puerta del Gran Salón, había pasado casi toda la noche pensando con la vista fija en el dosel de su cama, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de peinarse un poco, tarea que ahora ocupaban sus dedos mientras ella barría el comedor con su vista.. Ubicó a los Merodeadores sentados en la punta de la larga mesa, riéndose con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones; la pelirroja apuró el paso y se dejó caer al lado de Remus. Instantáneamente las carcajadas cesaron, y al levantar su vista se encontró con tres expresiones diferentes, divididas entre sorpresa y alarma.

-Buenos días chicos!- expresó risueña. –Remus, te perdiste la clase de Runas Antiguas, pero te traje mis apuntes, creo que están bastante completos– le extendió los pergaminos, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo! Es la precuela de Wizard's Monopoly, digamos que muestra toda la parte en la que Lily descubre la licantropía de Remus e insinúa el cambio de ella para con los Merodeadores, que luego se explica en Wizard's Monopoly, historia que transcurre unos meses después que Golpe de Realidad.**

**Ahora me voy a ocupar de responder los reviews! Pido disculpas por la tardanza pero recién me estoy acostumbrando al funcionamiento de esto… hace años que leo, pero hace poco me decidí a publicar.**


End file.
